


No tienes remedio

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, GinTae if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es el hombre más tonto que ha conocido. [Viñeta]  [Tae Centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tienes remedio

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Algo empolvado en mi cuaderno que vio luz hace tiempo, posteado anteriormente en fanfiction(punto)net bajo este mismo nickname.

**Título:** No tienes remedio.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Tae Shimura y Gintoki Sakata.

 **Género:** Drama, Friendship.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Advertencias:** posible OOC, referencias al Benizakura Arc.

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, eso ya se sabe.

 **Resumen:** Él es el hombre más tonto que ha conocido. [Viñeta]

* * *

 

«Realmente es un estúpido».

Tae Shimura posa sus antebrazos en el balcón de la Yorozuya, sus ojos dejando de mirar el nublado cielo. Detrás de ella, Sadaharu se echa en el piso; aunque ella sabe que esa es su manera de mantenerse alerta.

—Imbécil —esta vez Otae vocaliza sus pensamientos, recordando verlo caminar a duras penas con el paraguas que le prestó. De seguro las heridas le duelen más de lo que le ha demostrado.

No es la primera vez, ni tampoco la última que ella asocia semejantes adjetivos a alguien como Gintoki Sakata: Ése hombre no tiene remedio.

La única razón para animar a Shin a seguir a una persona tan peculiar es el entusiasmo que su hermano muestra. Desde hace años no lo nota tan motivado y ella no tiene corazón —aunque sí la autoridad— para negarle la oportunidad de vivir sus propias experiencias. Eso no quiere decir que ella siga preguntándose si ha sido su mejor idea (hasta hoy no deja de hacerlo), pero Tae confiaba en su hermano.

Y Shinpachi confía en ella, por eso le pide cuidar a Gintoki sabiendo que en un hospital él puede escaparse y ella —según Shinpachi— «puede mantenerlo a raya». No necesita explicación alguna precisamente por la confianza que le tiene, a pesar de que su hermano sólo le ha dado vagas referencias.

Tae no está enterada de todos los detalles (la visita de esa chica tampoco ha revelado gran cosa), pero comprende que cuando ese hombre tiene algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que consiga sacárselo del recóndito lugar donde adrede se entierra. Demasiado cabezota como para desistir, a pesar de su despreocupado exterior consigue ponerse en pie. Él no está en las mejores condiciones para seguir ayudando a esa chica; Tae lo sabe, ¡ella ha cambiado varias veces las vendas! Ha visto la gravedad de los cortes y algunas cicatrices antiguas y recientes en las que no va a ahondar porque Gintoki tiene un pasado y ella respeta su privacidad.

También lo ha visto dormir mientras le pone paños húmedos en la frente para bajarle la fiebre, ha visto un inusual ceño fruncido y rostro inquieto que él nunca muestra estando sano.

Pensar que alguna vez sus ojos juntos pudieron sobresaltarla...

Otae bien puede obligarlo a quedarse en cama amenazándolo con su lanza (con relativo éxito antes de esa visita), regañarlo por ser un mal paciente o sermonearlo a ver si a esos rizos le entran algo de sentido común; aunque ambos saben que eso nunca dará resultado.

Ella ha logrado ver a través de la patética excusa de Gintoki de conseguirle una Jump; obviamente queriendo tiempo para escapar.

¡Su complejo de héroe siempre metiéndolo en problemas!

Y como muchas otras ocasiones, ella logra ver un atisbo de lo que su hermano ha visto en Gintoki  y decide seguirle la corriente.

Porque en el fondo puede entenderlo (hasta cierto punto) a pesar de no ser la persona más fácil de leer.

Sadaharu ladra contento, sacándola de sus pensamientos y Otae ladea la cabeza. Una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro, sintiéndose más aliviada de lo que en mucho tiempo se ha sentido al ver a Kagura liderar el paso. Tetsuko —si no mal recordaba el nombre de esa muchacha— y Shinpachi sujetan a un malherido Gintoki.

Por un breve instante él le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos aburridos fijos en los suyos y Tae suspira resignada al verlo llegar peor que antes; prometiéndose que esta vez va a ser su peor pesadilla si es necesario para que termine de curarse.

Sin duda es un estúpido hombre.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es friendship... que es la forma en la que mayormente puedo verlos, aunque según la perspectiva del lector puede insinuarse un poco el GinTae como ship.
> 
> GinTae fue mi primer ship de este fandom, lo admito... pero ahora no es prioritario para mi, los junto a veces honestamente.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
